


stay with me

by crystalesbian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/F, Mild Gore, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalesbian/pseuds/crystalesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clexa Prompt: on her journey to Polis, Clarke finds a wounded Lexa as the only survivor after a small group of her grounders was mysteriously attacked on their way to Polis"</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay with me

She wasn’t quite sure how long she’d been walking for, and it wasn’t until she stopped that she realized just how badly her feet hurt.

She stopped because she’d heard someone. A small groan that stopped Clarke in her tracks. She stood still, searching for the source of the noise that she almost thought she’d imagined before she saw a small body laid down beside a tree. Clarke rushed over, falling to her knees beside the person before she saw who they were.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, tilting her head up and squinting as though she were staring at a hallucination. She blinked twice, and then began to slowly reach out. She cringed as she did so. Trying to move only made the pain worse. 

“What happened to you?” There was an arrow in Lexa’s side, and she was naked of her usual battle gear and war paint.

“I failed them,” Lexa said simply. Clarke waited for her to offer further explanation. “With the threat of the Mountain Men gone, my people no longer have a threat to stand united against. We hoped to prevent civil war from breaking out, but it already has.” She put a hand on Clarke’s knee, ignoring the pain. She needed to know she was real. “I suppose you’re partially to thank for that. You’re alive. You  _won_ , didn’t you? How?”

“We irradiated the mountain.” Clarke’s voice was flat, robotic, like she was trying not think of the meaning behind her words. “Every last man, woman, and child was killed. Innocent people. People who helped us.”

“I suspected as much.” Lexa nodded solemnly. “It had to be done.” She cringed again suddenly, eyes drooping, head falling into Clarke’s shoulder.

“Lexa!” Clarke lifted Lexa’s head, not breaking eye contact except for when her eyes briefly darted to the arrow still lodged just above Lexa’s hip. “It’s poison, isn’t it?” Lexa nodded, teeth still gritted. “We have to find you the antidote.”

“Clarke!” Lexa gasped out. “No. Listen to me.” Her breathing was heavy, and she was struggling to get the words out through sharp gasps. “My people— were attacked. By other grounders. All of them— all of them were killed. I came here— to die away from them. I came here to die, Clarke.”

Clarke shook her head, lifting Lexa up into her arms. She was suddenly aware of how small she was when she wasn’t wearing her battle armor. She was much lighter than Clarke had expected. “You’re not dying. Not today. You don’t have to.”

“Yes, I do,” Lexa replied weakly. “An era has come to an end. We’re dealing with a threat I’m not equipped to handle. It is time for my spirit to move on to a new commander.”

“I said it once, I’ll say it again; your spirit is staying right where it is.” Clarke moved Lexa’s arms to drape around her neck and began walking forward. Polis could wait. Right now, Clarke’s main concern was to find the nearest village where she could get Lexa the antidote. Lexa’s forehead fell pressed against Clarke’s arm.

Lexa’s eyes fluttered open slowly, looking up towards Clarke. She spoke in a hoarse voice. “Why are you trying to save me? If I hadn’t—” Lexa winced again, “hadn’t betrayed you, far fewer innocents would have died. You could have saved your people without sacrificing the ones who helped you.”

Clarke kept her eyes fixed forward. “I’m not letting anyone else die on my account. Especially not anyone I care about.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you like: main (wonderfulgiantsinthesky.tumblr.com), fandom (donsdisseminating.tumblr.com)


End file.
